Something Quite Complex
by BittingxLove
Summary: And I would be the one,To hold you down.Kiss you so hard,I'll take your breath away. And after that.Walk away with tears.Just Close your eyes dear.DISCONTINUED.


I Edited the story once again,

To make it Easy for you to read.

I noticed it was a bit Sloppy,Hope this is better :3

the summary's words are from Possesion by Sarah Mclachlan

& i dont own Anything Except,The Plot Of The Story.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_SMASH_

"WHAT THE FUCK...SAKURA!"the blonde groaned as he sat up from his bed and stared at another one of his broken alarm clock.The pink blob of hair next to him shifted and muttered a few words.Naruto fell back on his bed and moaned.

"I wont let you fuck me if you keep braking my alarm clock"He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"It was giving me a FUCKING headache"Sakura said as she lifted her head."

Well actually,Sakura"he said looking up at his ceiling shirtless and only in boxers.

"You popped,I believe,six Valium pills and drank,correct me if I'm wrong,8 bottles of sake."He grinned arrogantly and gave a quick look at the nude body next to him.

"I think _anything_will make your head hurt"He said as he yawned and looked at her.She gave him a glare.

"Stop staring at me like that,Its giving me another hard-on"He chuckled darkly.

She gave a laugh as she turned to face the ceiling.Putting a hand on the sheets making sure it was securely over her body and another over her head.God she hated hangovers.Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hmm Saku!"He shouted at her as he filled the tub with water.

"Yea"She said as she lit a cigarette and sighed in contentment.She tilted her head as she sat up.

"Wanna take a bath with me?"Naruto asked in the most sensual voice she had recalled hearing.She sighed.

"No"She said and she was sure she could bitterly hear his smirk turn into a frown.Naruto walked over to her naked and smirked.

"Oh really?"he said menacing.

"I believe someone owes me 197 alarm clocks"He said.

"Asshole"She said as she stood up and followed him to the bathroom,and she was smiling all the way through.

* * *

"Um,H-Haruno-San,Uzumaki-San"a nervous chunin stood timidly in front of Sakura and Naruto.Naruto who sat maturely eating his ramen glared at the boy.

"What"He hissed as Sakura's eyebrow rose and looked at the male in front of her.

"What is it"She asked softly at the boy.Playfully hitting Naruto on the arm he grunted and went back to his ramen.

"N-Ne Tsunade-sama,would like to see you"He said gulping and backing away from Naruto.

"Hai,we will be there"Sakura said softly as the chunin nodded and quickly ran of.Naruto smirked.

"Little bastard"he snarled.Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Oh,come on Naruto,he was just delivering a message"She said as she took out her box of cigarettes and gave one to the blonde.Taking out his lighter he snarled as he lit his and Sakura's cigarette.Putting money on the table,she stood up and waited as Naruto paid for his ramen as well.

"I swear these little fuckers are getting more annoying each time"Naruto said as he took a drag from the cigarette.Sakura shook her head softly.

"I don't know Naruto,"She said as she brought the cigarette to her lips.

"Maybe your just to arrogant"She said as she took a long and awaited puff from the cancer stick.

"Maybe...the reason why your patience don't listen to you"He said as he looked over at Sakura and smirked.

"is because your a filthy hypocrite "He said as he threw the almost gone cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.Sakura shrugged and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up,Naruto"She said laughing as she took another drag from the cigarette and threw it on the floor.Climbing up the steps toward the Hokage tower they met up with Kakashi and Sai.

"Yo"Kakashi said as he gave the a small wave and went back to reading his book.

"Oi Kakashi,Sai,Tsunade called you too?"Naruto asked as Sai gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting and waved at Naruto.

"She said it was Important"Sai answered as all four began went inside the Hokage tower and walked towards Tsunade's office.

"Must be REALLY important"Sakura said as she yawned.Her teamates eyed her.

"Sakura,You were out yesterday,weren't you?"Kakashi asked smirking and Naruto Chuckled,Sai only rolled his eyes.

"So what if i did"Sakura huffed.

"I thought you said no more drugs Sakura"Sai said as he knocked Tsuande's door.

"Who the fuck said I took drugs?"She asked as Naruto and Kakashi Laughed and Sai Smirked.The door opened

"Your eyes do"Shizune said as she stepped aside and signaled them to enter.

"Lies"Sakura Huffed as Tsunade smirk.

"So why did you call us"Naruto glared at her as he took a seat.

"I was busy,so this better be important"Naruto Continued.

"Baka"Tsuande said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look to your right"She told the ninjas in front of her as she took out file from her desk.Kakashi was the first one to look and dropped his book.Sai stared in confusment,Naruto's mouth was wide open and Sakura,Sakura couldnt breathe.

"Why the fuck does she have four eyes"Sai said in confusment as he stared at the girl with curiosity.

"T-teme?"Naruto said once he finally closed his mouth and regained his concience.On the wall standing looking all godly like stood Suigetsu,Jugo,Karin and Sasuke.  
Sasuke threw a arrogant look at Naruto as Karin glared at Sai's comment.

"Well um this is awkward"Sakura said as she took the documents that were being handed to her.Kakashi rose and eyebrow and picked his book up.

"Listen you fag,These are not FOUR EYES they are called glasses"The red head snarled at Sai.Sai poked her and than looked at Suigetsu.

"Sakura-chan"His head turned sideways,still looking at Suigetsu.Sakura looked up from the files that her and Kakashi were looking at and stared at Sai.

"Hmm?"She said.Sai got closer to the silver haired man and his eyes squinted.

"His teeth are disgusting."Sai said as he looked at Sasuke next.Suigetsu snarled.

"What the fuck is teme doing here?"Naruto said yelling at Tsunade who was smirking at Sai's comments.

"Well apparently they've come back"Tsunade said as she took a sip of her sake.Sasuke's stoic look didn't help Naruto's outrage any bit.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me"He growled as he glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up,Blondie"Suigetsu snarled."He's gonna go through elders,before he can breathe safely."The hokage said as she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"For all we know he can be executed."She finished as Shizune brought her 3 other files.

"Nicee."they heard Sakura chuckle.Tsunade looked at her apprentice.Sasuke glared as well as Karin Suigetsu looked at Sakura in confusement.

"You want him dead?"Shizune asked flabbergasted.Sakura looked up surprised and gulped.

"No"she said as she pointed at the file.She rubbed the back of her hand and gave a giddy smile.

"Her name is Karin"She said as she smirked.Naruto shook his head and Kakashi laughed.

"At least my hair isn't fucking pink"Karin muttered.Jugo remained silent and stared at the young pink haired ninja.

"At least I have breast...I have to go"Sakura said as she passed the files to Naruto.

"Sakura you will be the one to instigate the interrogations of one of his comrades as well. Anko and Ibiki will handle the other two."Tsunade said as she stood from her chair and looked at Shizune.

"Bring me Ibiki"She told her and nodded at Sakura.

"Ne,Sakura-chan."Naruto said his nose still burried on the file.

"There's a new club,Wanna go?"He said as he looked at her.She shrugged.

"I dont think so."She said as she sighed."I have 12 hours of hospital work"She said as she grabbed the scroll Tsunade gave her.

"Hmmm,there will be Ecstasy and Heroine"Sai said as he played with a kunai and looked at her expectingly.Tsunade smirked and looked at Sakura.The pink haired Anbu gave a thoughtful look and nodded.

"Ill Be there at 9"She said as she grinned evily and left.

"You shouldnt be offering my Student drugs Sai"Tsunade said as Anbu walked in and began putting bindings on Team Hebi.Sai shrugged.

"Teme,How does it feel to be back huh?"Naruto said as he smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey you asshole!"Karin screeched."Stop call my Sasuke-kun Teme!"She shouted as she glared at Naruto.Naruto flipped her and Sasuke 'hned'.Suigetsu gave a small smirk.Kakashi looked at Jugo and his eyes soften something told him he went through alot.Jugo felt someones eyes on him and his eyes suddenly locked with Kakashi.

"I think...He should see Sakura"Kakashi said as he looked back at Tsunade.She stood up and nodded.

"Take them all to the hospital"She told the anbu.

"Tell her all 3 need physicl check-ups and this one"She said pointing to Jugo

"Needs to be..._evaluated_" and silently they were all escorted to the hospital.They all watched as they left Karin throwing them a disgruntled look.

"Naruto,Your going to have to watch them."Tsunade sighed as she plopped down.

"This day has been totally fucked up"Naruto said as he sat down again and sighed.

"Why should I be the one to babysit them?"he grunted.

"I seriously wonder,how Sakura's going to take this."Tsunade said softly.The three male Anbus nodded.Kakashi stood up and smiled.

"You have to talk to her and her promiscuous nights"He said grinning.Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Oh please the whole team seven are a bunch of whores"She muttered.Naruto Smirked and Sai gave a fake smile.

"Your just jealous cause we get more than you"Naruto said as Kakashi gave a stifled laughed.And as team seven walked out,Tsunade knew that they would make it.

* * *

Just finished this chapter :F

woohoo CONSTRUTIVE CRITISIM ONLY! :D thankyou

Btw this is a Sakura/Sasuke story.


End file.
